degrassitngfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 8
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 8 follows a group of college freshman (and guest appearances by college sophomores) & high school freshman, juniors and seniors in the 2007-2008 school year's first semester. This season ended with a movie called Paradise City: De Grassi Goes Hollywood. Darcy Edwards, Clare's older sister, only appeared in two episodes, as she broke up with Peter and left to Kenya to help people and finish school. This is because the actress, Shenae Grimes, left to play a character named Annie on 90210, The CW's remake of the 1990's teen soap, Beverly Hills, 90210. Because the old main characters have graduated (and they show their college storylines), new characters have entered the Degrassi C.S.. The song is sung more like a heavy rock/ light metal tune. Daimhnet Doyle (pronounced DAHV-net) sings the song. CHARACTERS: Adults: Kelly Ashoona- A college student at Smithdale who catches the eye of Manny and Emma. Emma Nelson- A Degrassi graduate who wants to improve her boring image. Liberty Van Zandt- A lawyer in training with the ambition of joining a sorority Snake Simpson- A Media Immersions teacher at Degrassi; Connor's godfather, Emma's stepdad and Spike's husband. Principal Shephard- Also known as "The Shep", he is laid back, and favors the jocks and cheerleader over the nerds. Manuela "Manny" Santos- A girl with the dream of being an actress; Emma's best friend. Spinner Mason- His given name is Gavin. He is waiting to go to police college. Seniors: Riley Stavros- A football player in denial. Peter Stone- A musician who once dated Emma and Manny. Jane Vaughn- Once called Anastacia Valieri, she is ashamed of her brother and father. Danny Van Zandt- Derek's ex-best friend. Derek Haig- A school bully. Bruce the Moose- A school bully. John-George "Jonny" DiMarco- One of the school bullies. Juniors: Anya MacPherson- Sav's suppportive girlfriend. Holly J. SInclair- The Queen Bee from Lakehurst. Savtag "Sav" Bhandari- A musician. Leia Chang- A shy friend of Danny's and Mia's. Chantay Black- Degrassi's gossip queen. Mia Jones- A model and Peter's new girlfriend. Blue Chessex- An artist an interest of Holly J.. 'Freshman: ' Clare Edwards- A devout Christian who wonders if she should change her appearance. Transferred from a private Christian school. Allia "Alli" Bhandari- A new girl from Lakehurst who has a promiscuous attitude. Sav's younger sister. Connor Deslauriers- Snake's godson and an Asperger's sufferer. K.C. Guthrie- A smart jock and Clare's love interest. Episodes "Uptown Girl"- As Emma, Manny and Liberty begin college, Mia gets a modeling contract and makes friends with new girl, Leia Chang. However, her relationship with Danny could be put at risk. Elsewhere, Clare is confronted by new kid K.C. Guthrie. "Fight the Power"- Jane wants to join the football team, but Bruce the Moose and Derek have a problem with this. And Darcy breaks up with Peter because she's moving to Kenya. "Didn't We Almost Have it All?"- Liberty tries to live up to expectations by joining a sorority, and the best one at that. Also, Holly J. wants to have sex with Blue. "Man With 2 Hearts"- Clare and Alli find a sex toy, and Peter tries to balance his relationship with Mia with his friendship with Riley. "With or Without You"- Anya and Sav have relatioship troubles on the camping trip when Sav becomes overprotective of Alli. And Emma and Manny compete for Kelly's affection. "Money For Nothing"- Rich girl Holly J. is having money troubles at home, and Peter is upset when his mother returns to Toronto. "Lost in Love"- Spinner lies about going to police college, so he breaks up with Jane. Also, Emma and Kelly date while Clare must decide whom she has feelings for: K.C. or Connor? "Bad Medicine"- Riley tries to hide the fact that he's gay with steroids, and Sav isn't over Anya. Also, both Danny and Derek crush on Leia. "Causing a Commotion"- Clare defends Connor's reckless behavior, which gains her a new enemy: The Shep. Also, Sav's parents disapprove of his relationship with Anya. "Heat of the Moment"- Peter doesn't want to babysit his baby half-sister, and Alli cyberbullies Holly J. after reaching the breaking point with her. "Jane Says"- Alli convinces Clare to get a makeover; Jane's dad returns to town, but this brings about major changes in her life; Leia can't fit in with Danny's friends, so she lies. "Touch of Grey"-When K.C. acts suspiciously, Connor tries to unearth his past. Also, Emma takes weed to improve her boring image. "Heart of Glass"- Mia and Peter face relationship issues, and Alli has sex with Jonny in the ravine to stop his roving eye. "Up Where we Belong"- Mia considers dropping out of Degrassi so that she can focus on modeling, and Sav tries to follow his dream, despite his parents' opinion. Holly J. wants revenge. "Danger Zone"- Holly J. and Spinner are held at gunpoint by a Lakehurst student at the Dot, and Clare and K.C. end up being reunited. "Paradise City: Degrassi Goes Hollywood"- In the season finale, Paige, a college dropout, is tired of her job as an assistant, so she gets a main role as a movie star. To celebrate, she invites her friends Marco and Ellie to L.A., but Ellie is hiding a secret, on top of the fact that she meets Craig in L.A.. Another storyline finds Manny and the Studz with Jay trying to get their own roles in Hollywood when Paige becomes a diva.